Living a Dream
by Dorenda
Summary: When Kate was asked to go see Monday Night Raw she hated the idea. The fighting, booze filled patron's and screaming is not a good night for her. That was, until she saw John Cena wrestle. May her views on him may be a little skewed she is in for a treat as he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her his whole match. Will this be a short lived relationship, or something more?
1. Chapter 1

Kate sat beside her friends Rebecca and Jake at what was called the 'greatest stage of them all'. The crowd was energized as loud chants of "Let's go Cena. Cena Sucks' rumbled the arena. Kate was never one into wrestling and only went because of the free tickets Jake had won over the radio. So here she was sitting front row along with sweating patrons that filled their bellies full of booze and horrible arena food. "Ugh, why did you have to bring me to this?" Kate yelled over the loud cheering of the crowd. "Come on Kat, when do we ever get to do something like this?" Rebecca looked over at Kate with a huge smile on her face. Kate grumbled under her breath as she looked over at Jake who followed the chants as he raised his fist in the air "Come on Cena, kick his ass!" Ever since Kate could remember Jake was a huge fan of wrestling, and Rebecca tagged along because she has always loved Jake.

Focusing back on the ring she noticed the big beefy guy who she was pretty sure named Big Mo, or whatever, was kicking some army boy who she was pretty sure named Cena on the ground. The match went on for about 10 more minutes, she had watched them hold each other, high five one another's face and something about a 'can't see me?' whatever that was. It was more like they were dancing then really wrestling, but the crowd was engulfed into the match. Even Rebecca seemed to be into it as she screamed "Come on Cena give him the AA!"

Shaking her head she laughed "What the hell is an AA? Is that some kind of alcohol anonymous thing?" Rebecca didn't say anything besides pointing at the ring. Following her index finger she focused on the army boy who lifted the big guy like he was a feather, and with a loud crash he fell on the other side. It seemed like a blur as he lay on top of him and the ref began to count "1….2…..3!" The crowd began to cheer as the announcer declared "Your winner Jooohn Cena!" Kate noticed his reaction as if he won a gold medal "God, this is so rigged. Clearly he was meant to win…" she said to herself not intending anyone to really hear her. John Cena lifted his title and cheered. Clearly he loved the camera as he pointed and smiled, and then jumped onto the mats. He began to interact with the crowd as the cameraman followed him. Jake and Rebecca began to jump as Cena made his way over to their little crowd "Oh god! He's coming! Think he'll like give us a high five or something?" Rebecca said a little too cheerful. Jake nodded and smiled unable to say anything as Cena stood in front of him. Kate just watched and rolled her eyes "He clearly has no intentions on really getting to know the crowd. Why should he even try?" Rebecca elbowed Kate's side "Shush he can hear you!" All she could do was roll her eyes again "Like he can hear me over the loud cheering of the drunken guys beside us!" To her surprise Cena looked over at Kate, his smile stick intact "The Champ is here!" he yelled. Rebecca and Jake began to cheer which seemed to cause more attention from 'the champ' as he liked to refer himself as. Kate on the other hand just sat, with her arms crossed over her chest. "Come on! You weren't impressed?" said a voice that sounded like was coming from in front of her, she looked up to give a snarky response along the lines of 'fuck off' but instead she was taken back to see the sweaty wrestler in front of her. "What?" was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she looked up. Cena smiled and pointed to the stage "The stage, didn't you watch the match?" Before Kate could answer a security guard walked by Cena's side and whispered in his ear. Giving a slight shrug he began to walk away without ever hearing her answer.

As the crowd started to diminish and there were only a few people left Jake began to cheer as he hugged Rebecca "I can't believe he came over to us! I can't believe I got to shake his hand!" Rebecca was in her heaven as she held onto Jake "Right, thank god you got that answer correct!" The two seemed to forget that Kate was even by them, so she had taken that chance to slowly walk away. "Kate! Wait up!" the two said behind her. Both ran to her side and began to chat about the matches of the night. Kate ignored most of the conversation as they walked towards the exit "And what about you Kate! Cena actually talked to you!" Kate simply 'hmm'd' as she faked a smile. Both were amazed by her reaction as they glared at her "Listen, Chick. A lot of ladies would kill to be talked too by the man himself!" Kate was about to reply to their remarks until she heard a low masculine voice behind them "Excuse me miss? Miss?" Rebecca poked Kate in the side "Kate, that security guard wants to talk to you." Her breath began to pick up; she hadn't done anything in her opinion she was the tamest of the crowd during the event. Spinning around she looked over at the tall security guard "I didn't do anything" She said a little too frightened. The guard began to laugh low as he looked down on her "You're all invited to go backstage." Jake and Rebecca gasped "You're serious? All of us!" The bouncer nodded and smiled "yes, all of you. So if you'll just follow me." Kate wanted to say no, and just to go home but Jake and Rebecca would kill her if she declined. "Alright, come on guys." She said as the bouncer began to walk ahead of them. Walking down the hallway and finally through a door that was marked "Personal only" it lead down a long narrow corridor. It was more something out of a horror movie then a wrestling event, as they passed tech equipment boxes and other various cables. "I can't believe we're going backstage!" Rebecca whispered to Kate. "It's our lucky day." Her voice was a little too dry. When they finally hit the dressing rooms she watched the wrestlers packing their belongings. The bouncer had stopped and pointed to his left and smiled "If you two would go over there, you will find everything to your liking." Both smiled and nodded they began to walk over to the area of all the wrestlers. Kate was soon to follow until the bouncer cleared his throat "Sorry, Miss. Someone had asked for you directly." With a raised eyebrow she looked over her shoulder "What do you mean?" Not responding to her question the bouncer merely beckoned for her to follow him. Looking over at her friend they were lost in their own world as they sat around a group of wrestlers. Reluctantly she nodded and began to follow him until they reached a door marked "John Cena." Giving a slight knock she heard a muffled voice say 'come in'. The bouncer pushed the door open and let Kate walk ahead of him. Cena spun around and smiled "Thanks Tony. I knew I could count on you to find her!" The bouncer who she now found out was named Tony, smiled and waved "Just doing my job boss. " and with that he began to walk back to the group of wrestlers from earlier. Kate watched as he walked away but was taken out of her trance as she heard the low voice "Hey, sorry about earlier. Did you watch the match?" he asked with a smile. This was an odd feeling for Kate as she began to nod slowly "Yeah, you were really good…" Nervousness was not a weakness for Kate, if anything she was the adventurous one of the group, but right now standing in front of a giant made her shake slightly. "I'm John by the way, and you are?" he asked trying to break the tension between them. "I'm ugh…Kate" Suddenly she felt like a school girl who met the cutest guy in the school. "Kate, that's a pretty name. Why don't you come in? I mean not that I don't enjoy having the door open, just after a match I like to relax. You know?" Feeling like an idiot Kate nodded her head and blushed "Right, of course. Sorry" Cena laughed low as he waved for her to come in "Don't be sorry" Kate followed his moving hand and sat on the couch across from him. Even though he was only here a night his room was amazing, the flat screen television hung on the wall, two couches lie across from each other and a glass table sat between. She noticed a small bowl of M & M's sat in the middle of the table "It's my guilty pleasure. Can't get enough of them" he laughed, as he took a handful and popped them into his mouth. She smiled and nodded, why is this so weird for her? "So, Kate? What brought you to Raw? You don't really look like one who enjoys the WWE"

"My friend won tickets and invited me. I had nothing going on tonight, so I thought what the hell?"

Cena laughed once again "Ah, so I'm supposed to believe a girl…Such as yourself agreed to come watch half naked sweaty men wrestle?"

Kate's cheeks had become flushed as she laughed " Okay, maybe it took a little more than a 'hey Kate, come with us'" John managed a smile and laughed as he scooped another handful of M & M's " Well, you looked like you were bored out of your skull, at least with my match." 'How did he know?' she thought to herself. "Oh? No, it was all really…entertaining." She lied, the matches bored her, and the outrageous outfits made her laugh, even the skits were dreadful. "Yet you hesitated on the 'entertaining' part. It's okay not to like it." She always thought wrestlers had this mentality that if you didn't like wrestling you weren't part of their inner circle, maybe she was wrong all this time. "Honestly? I think it's just all over done. From the hair, to the moves and even the clothing all of it is just awful." Suddenly feeling like the worlds giant asshole she covered her palm over her mouth "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. You ever hear of 'foot in mouth' syndrome? I think I have that" Hesitating for a moment John inhaled "You really don't hold back, do you?" Looking down she mentally slapped herself, she didn't know the guy and he was nice enough to actually ask for her to come backstage. "Look, I should go. Thanks for inviting me back stage, my friends will never forget this" she'd much rather just call it a night, then to endure another painstaking comment that she gives. Kate began to stand as did John "Look, you don't have too. We can start over again" smiling he extended his hand. "What? I don't think we could just start over again. I've already made an ass out of myself once; I'd hate to have a repeat." His hand continued to hang in the air until she finally sighed then taking a hold of it in hers. "I'm John Cena, and you are?" Kate felt like an idiot, she already knew who this guy was "…I'm Kate" why was he putting so much effort into this? It's not like he'll be here for long. John shook her hand softly then released "It's nice to meet you. So, have you lived in this town your whole life?" She laughed softly; he didn't even know the town he was in, yet here was asking questions anyway "No, I just moved to Calgary about 3 months ago." John who seemed eerily enthralled by her, smiled and nodded "It's a beautiful place. Did you know Brett the Hitman is from here?" Biting her tongue was needed at this moment, she wasn't originally from here nor has she ever been into wrestling so of course she wouldn't know, but instead she smiled and nodded "You bet! He's like an icon here." "He sure is. I was hoping of sticking around for a few days to catch up with him." Kate raised her eyebrow, so he was staying here for a few days besides just the one night, interesting "You will have to take in the sights as well, we're only an hour away from the mountains, and the city itself is always beautiful." John nodded, and then motioned for her to take a seat back down "I will have to remember this. Hey do you want anything to drink or something?" She sat down in the corner of the sofa, and then began to shake her head "I'm alright, but thank you." "Alright, well if want anything let me know and I'll get you something" he walked over to the mini fridge that was hidden in the corner, opening it up he grabbed a bottle of water and then walked over to the couch that Kate was sitting at. Kate watched as he sat on the opposite couch "So, how long have you been doing this?" "For as long as I can remember, I've always loved wrestling guess you could say it's in my blood" he said cracking open the lid and taking a sip. "Wow, and you still love doing what you're doing?" she couldn't imagine doing something for her entire life and not get bored of it.

"Of course; the fans, stage, even the people I work with I love it all. This is my life, and what I was meant to do." He said with pride "Not to mention all the charity work. Just the rush of being able to make someone smile makes it all worth it." Kate sat dumbfounded, here she thought the man in front of her was some pompous ass who played the part of the good guy, and meanwhile he is the exact opposite. "You sound like some kind of superman, rather than a wrestler." Her voice was hushed as she looked up to him. "I'm far from a 'superman' just a normal guy trying to make a name for himself, but not in the 'here's my money' kind of way" he said. "Can I be honest?" this time asking before blurting. "You weren't before?" he said jokingly. Choosing her words wisely she began to say what was on her mind "I thought your good guy attitude was just a farce, something that was your character and nothing more; but here you are in a non-televised scenario, and yet you seem like the same guy that high fives the crowd. Don't you ever just shut off?" John shrugged his large shoulders "Everyone has their off times, as do I. It's just why try to be someone I'm not?" The saying 'don't judge a book by its cover' came to Kate's mind as he spoke, from what she could tell was that he generally was a good guy. Looking down she noticed the faint tan of a ring on his wedding finger "I'm sure your wife is quite proud of all the things you do." she said with a smile. The room fell silent as he ran his fingers through his hair "Yeah, she was." Not wanting to pry Kate didn't ask any further.

The hours had passed as they had spoke about various things, from movies, to music they shared a lot of the same interests. It wasn't until John had looked at his phone, in a hushed tone he swore under his breath "Wow, it's midnight already." Kate's eyes widened, she had to get up at Six in the morning to get ready for work. Standing up she looked down at him "Sorry, I would like nothing more but to chat. But I have to get up early." John stood with her, she still couldn't get over the height difference "I should get going too, I'll walk with you." The both walked out of the dressing room, and into the open area. There was no sight of Rebecca, Jake actually anybody. The place was quiet and the lights were dim "Damn, everyone left us." John said as they walked over the exit. "Yeah, my ride went on without me..." sighing she took her phone and began to call for a cab. John cleared his throat to catch her attention "I can give you a ride home. I always get a rental car just in case I want to check out the town before I leave." "Really? You don't mind, you'd be a lifesaver to be truthful!" she said hitting the end button on the phone and placing it back in to her pocket. The two finally made their way to the car park and with the click of a button a loud 'beep' could be heard. "Looks like this is mine." he said walking to the vehicle and opening his door, Kate followed and opened her door. "So, where am I taking you?" he said as he turned the ignition, and plugged in the GPS. "I'm 2456 Oakland Street" she said watching him log into the address. The two drove down the dark road that was highlighted by the street lights that passed "Thank you again, John. I'll repay you somehow." she said without thinking too much into what she had said. The ride back to her house was short as they pulled into the driveway. Just as she was about to get out John held her hand softly "Listen, seeing as I'm staying here would you want to grab some dinner with me?" Turning her head she smiled "Yeah, I'd really like that. Here this is my number" Taking a pen from her purse she wrote her number on the back of his hand, just as if she was a teenager again. With a flash of a smile she rose from the vehicle then bent down "It was nice meeting you John. Take care."

"You too Kate. Night" John said as she shut the car door, and walked down the stone path to her front door. He sat for a minute as his mind became flooded with the scent and sound of her "What a night..." he mused.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to his hotel was long, but worth it to spend that extra few moments with Kate. As he pulled into the hotel the bellboy greeted him with a smile and the driver took his keys to park the vehicle. Quickly as possible he checked in, then went to the elevator. Normally he'd have a drink with Phil, and Randy but tonight he just wanted to get to his room and lie down. As he entered his room he smiled, then began to undress until he was in his boxers. Crashing onto the bed he would Lie on his back with his arms behind his head, the thought of Kate reeled through his mind. How he managed to spot her in an arena filled with thousands was beyond him. It was if she stood out to him even though she was sitting he could notice her small sleek physique, skin that was freshly sun kissed, chocolate brown hair that curled around her shoulders, and her piercing blue eyes; her looks begged to be noticed. When he had spoke to her in the crowd he had hoped she'd say more besides 'what', that's when he knew he had to get to know her. Kate's voice was something made of sugar and rainbows, okay maybe not that extreme but it was soft and slightly high pitched. After the security guard had whispered that he was needed backstage he reluctantly walked to the back where he was greeted by Paul White or as many people call him Big Show who had cupped his shoulder and mentioned that he noticed John didn't give it his all during their match. Shrugging it off he chalked it up to a bad night, even though he knew it was because of the stranger in the crowd had distracted him. Ever since his divorce he has always given 100% to the business, and his love life was put on the back burner. That was, until he spotted Kate it was if he had sudden feelings of attraction that came flooding back to him. Maybe he was ready to jump on the dating train again, or maybe even to get a little something before he moved onto the next town.

A low knock rattled the door, for a brief moment he debated on ignoring it. Sighing he lifted himself off his bed, scrambling to find a shirt and sweats "Just a sec" he said. After a minute of changing back into his clothes he opened the door. "Dude, what the hell? What happened to after work drinks?" Randy said as he stormed into his room. Randy had always been there for John, if it weren't for him he would have quit a long time ago. John closed the door and turned around "Got caught up chatting to someone after the show." Crossing his arms Randy gave his one of a kind grin "Now, would this be of the female variety? Perhaps one by the name of Eve Torres?" Randy had always tried to push them together, but John never felt the same way about Eve as she did him. There's was something about her, kind of like a little sister vibe. Shaking his head John sat in the chair by the window "Nah, actually it was someone from the crowd...and I know. Phil had the joys of his own personal stalker when he did that before. But she's different." Randy scoffed and rolled his eyes "Ah huh, and so you fucked her, right?" Again he shook his head, sometimes he swore Randy lived vicariously through John now that he was divorced "Not exactly, we more talked. We're going out tomorrow for some dinner." he shrugged his shoulder "there's something about her. I just can't put my finger on it." Sitting on the edge of the bed Randy got down to his eye level "Listen, just don't go to fast. You just got out of that shit show of a marriage. Enjoy what you have." John's heart ached for a moment as he thought of Elizabeth "It wasn't all that bad, and we ended on peaceful terms." Randy ran his fingers against his freshly trimmed head "Dude, I know. Just don't fuck up what you got, okay?" John nodded. Randy was the last person he would expect giving some sort of relationship advice, "I'm not going to do anything stupid, she's just a new friend I guess you could say."

"Ah huh. So really you're looking for a new play thing." Randy stood, then walked over to the minibar to grab a beer. Throwing one to John who caught it flawlessly he laughed "Dude, I don't know. What happens, happens, alright?"

After a few minutes of chatting and beer or two Randy had went back to his room for some much needed shut eye.

John on the other hand got undressed once again and this time remembering the phone number that was smudged on the back of his hand "Shit, is that a 5, or a 6?" he said squinting at the smeared ink. Sighing he guessed what the numbers were and entered them into his phone. "What the hell?" he said looking at the blinking alert for a text message "Phil: Seriously? You blow us off for some fucking chick? She better be hot!" Instead of replying he put the phone on the nightstand, and began to get ready for bed. His dreams were filled of the past, and the present. Elizabeth held his hand and said how much she loved him, while Kate sat on the sidelines. His wrestling career was over and he was an old man with nothing to live for. With his dreams turning into nightmares he shot up, his breath was heavy as he clenched the whites sheets. Rubbing his hand over his face he looked over at the clock "5:00am, ugh..." he had three more hours of sleep and he intended to get just that. Resting his head against the pillow he closed his eyes. Images of Kate began to enter his mind, she wore a slinky baby doll that left little to the imagination. Not that he was complaining. Slowly she walked by the side of his bed, her hand slowly gliding along his thigh, then up to his chest. Bending down she whispered in his ear "What do you want to do to me, John?" Just as his hand raised, and began to slide up her thigh the sound of 'beep beep beep' clouded what was happening. "Ugh..." he opened his eye to see the clock now said "8:00am." Forcing his head against the pillow he swore, for once his dreams were something he enjoyed rather than nightmares. Hitting the off button he rose from his bed, and began to stretch slightly. Hoping in the shower seemed to cool him off slightly from his morning dream he had with Kate herself. Taking a little extra time he had given himself so much needed 'John time'.

His morning went normal as usual, he met with Randy and Phil for breakfast, and then the extensive three hour workout. Once the afternoon had come by he decided to call Kate, and set up a time to meet. He hoped the number he had inputted into his phone was right, as the pen that was originally on his had been washed off from the multiple showers he had that day. As the phone had rung, and finally a soft voice had said "Hello, Kate speaking" John had smiled "Hey, Kate. It's John from last night." There was a brief pause, he was convinced she had hung up he asked "Kate, you there?" "Yeah, H-hey John. How are you?" he took notice of her shaky voice. "I'm doing well, how are you?" instead of jumping on the lets meet tonight he held off. "I can't wait until the day is over to be honest." she managed a laugh. John knew just how she was feeling, the constant pressure to get things done, and having a boss constantly on your ass to get the job done right. "Yeah, I can relate to that. Maybe an offer of drinks after you are done work could be in order?" this was his chance to get a yes. There was another brief pause and a heavy breath "You know what? I could use a night out for drinks." John seemed a little happy as she said yes to his request. "Great, I'll pick you up after work and you can take me to your favourite place." Kate agreed, and then gave the address of her work, not really thinking that a celebrity would be picking her up. As they both gave their goodbyes, John ended his call. His smile still shining bright as he looked up at the cloudless sky. Calgary was going to be a town he wouldn't forget.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kate had gotten off the phone with John and had continued to work on the stack of papers that sat neatly on the right, the same smile still held as she thought of the night before. It seemed like something from a dream then it actually happening. The hours seemed more like seconds as she heard the 'click' of the clock across from her cubicle. Emerged into her work she didn't quite hear the quiet noise of someone at the entrance of her small little cubicle. Looking up finally after the person said "Hey Kate, can I have a moment?" Before her stood Samantha, who everyone thought was her best friend in the office. Their friendship didn't start from work; Kate went to school with her, graduated at the same time and got the same exact job. Some call it luck; they call it 'fudging the resume'. "Oh Hey, what's up?" she said putting her pen down onto the paper. "Want to grab a coffee, its 2:00pm and I'm about done for the day." Agreeing a little too eagerly she grabbed her jacket and purse.

They had decided on the little coffee shop across the street that had the outdoor tables, chairs and the view was camera worthy.

"So, what you're telling me is that you have a date with John Cena? How did this even happen?" Samantha had no idea what wwe even stood for but she did know who John Cena was. "It's more going for drinks. I wouldn't call it a date." Her voice held a relaxed tone. "Hunny, John freaking Cena called you…on your cellphone and asked if you wanted to go out. It's a date!" Samantha began to clap her hands together as she smiled "but okay, dish. How did you meet him?" Shrugging off the date comment Kate began to explain the events of the night before. Right down to the drive home, that didn't end in a kiss. Which must have put a damper on her story as Samantha said "awe" at the end.

The remainder of the afternoon went by as usual, she even managed to leave earlier than normal. Checking her phone for the last time as she stepped off the elevator to the main floor she saw that John had called her and left a message. The message was simple, "hey Kate, I'm five minutes away. See you soon." After chatting with Samantha she had said her goodbyes and walked out the front door. To her surprise she saw the Black vehicle from the other night parked across the street, and who would be sitting inside John himself. Taking notice quickly he waved and smiled, as she did the same. It felt as though thousands of butterflies rattled her ribcage as she took deep breathes "It's just drinks. That's it." Finally walking over to the car, she opened the passenger door and sat down. "Hey. Wow you look great!" He said looking over at her. "Ugh, Thanks…" she said. To her it was nothing special, she wore a black pencil skirt, white blouse and heels. To her this was a normal work outfit. "I feel undressed right now." He managed a laugh, and then began to drive. Now that she thought about it, she was dressed way to fancy for drinks "Hey, mind if we make a detour? I'd like to get into something more relaxed."

"Oh yeah, no problem." He said, changing the coordinates on the GPS.

The drive seemed to take a matter of minutes, and they had arrived. Normally traffic was hectic, but today it seemed to be in their favour. Once the car was put into park she opened the door and began to step out "Want to come inside? I might take a few minutes." She said honestly.

"Sure, it's better than sitting and waiting." He smiled.

They both walked up the gravel walkway, and with a quick motion she unlocked the door, then opened it. To John's surprise the house was something from a magazine "Wow…" were the only words that could come out of his mouth. Throwing the keys in a basket that sat beside the door "It's not that great." She mused and then walked up the stairs. Standing in shock by the sights he didn't notice that she was flagging him to walk up the stairs. "Come on, I bet you have a mansion." She said with a slight chuckle.

"My home generally consists of Hotels or planes…" he said walking up the small flight of stairs to reveal the living room. It was simple, a leather sofa sat against the window, a love seat sat adjacent to the couch, a television hung above the fireplace, and a wood table sat in the middle. "So, you don't have a home?" she asked.

"I have a home." He laughed "honestly, I work three hundred plus days a year. So I don't see it as much as I would like."

"You're serious? I couldn't imagine." Her voice was quiet.

"It's just part of the job though. I knew what I was getting into before signing up." He said with a smile.

Kate realized the sight of his smile brought the soft butterflies once again, it was warm and welcoming. That was one thing that had won her over the night before. "I should get dressed…" she said with a slight stutter. Blushing she turned around then began to walk towards the master bedroom "Make yourself at home." She said then closed the door.

John had decided to sit instead of stand "Take your time." He said in hopes she heard him. Taking this moment he pulled his phone out to see a text message was received;

'Randy: Forgot you were out. Just about to get on the plane, see you in Phoenix'

Making quick work of the button he simply wrote back 'See you Friday. Don't get into too much trouble.'

Pocketing the phone, he took a magazine from the table and began to flip through.

Minutes had passed and Kate was still in the room. Forgetting woman tend to take a lot longer than men he placed the magazine on the table, and then stood up. "You okay?" he managed to say while walking down the hall. With no response from Kate he stood at her door. Knocking softly he said again "Kate, Everything okay?" Knocking on the door once more, it opened slightly to reveal Kate standing in front of her closet with nothing but her bra and panties on. Spinning around, Kate jumped then hid behind the door.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Shit…I'm sorry…I knocked!" he said stepping out of the room, and into the hall. 'Such an idiot move' he told himself. "I'll be out in a second!" she said.

"If you think about it, you were kind of in a bathing suit." He said trying to bring some kind of humor into the situation. Beat red was not the colour Kate was as she quickly got dressed. Deciding on skinning jeans, a black tank top, and a forest green cardigan, it would do. "It was my fault, I should have said something." She said stepping out of the room to see John had remained by the door. "For what it's worth, you look good in everything." He said as a grin appeared on his face. Was this form of flirting? She thought to herself. "Thanks" her voice was light as she laughed.

"Ready to go?" hesitating for a moment he spoke again "Or if you want, we could stay here. I haven't had a home cooked meal in months."

Kate knew nothing about cooking, once she had tried to make macaroni and cheese. It failed horribly when the water had burnt. "Sure, but I'm not very good." she said honestly, and then followed him into the kitchen. Walking past him she opened up the pantry to reveal an assortment of pasta's, chips and other various spices "What do you feel like having?"

Even though her outfit was just jeans, and a sweater John couldn't help but take a long breath taking look, "Anything is good."

Rummaging through the cupboards for a moment Kate brought out a bag of spaghetti and some sauce "Spaghetti and meatballs sound okay to you?" Spinning around she placed the things on the island then opened the fridge.

John merely smiled as he watched "Sure! What can I do to help?"

Pointing to the cupboard beside the sink "I need onions, and garlic. And if you could grab the pans it's beside it."

They both began to prepare their supper; John was kind enough to fill the pot full of water, and placed it on the element. He then would cut the onion, and garlic. Kate took notice when he would cut the onion and a tear would travel down his cheek. 'God, he's even sexy when he cries' she the thought to herself. Laughing softly she stepped over, and whipped the tear away. This all felt right, even though this was their actual first, date?

"Thanks, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch it in time." He said with a smile. "No worries, if you need me again for tear duty I'm at your service." She laughed and saluted.

As they continued to cook, and the meatballs were almost done, Kate smiled "I can't believe nothing is burning …yet."

John stood next to her and laughed "You're a natural, I'm sure of it."

Shaking her head and extending her arms she continued to laugh "Oh god no! I failed every cooking course I've ever taken."

"I wouldn't believe it for a second." He said standing a little closer than before.

"I've only cooked once for you, and you technically helped, so really it's all because of you I didn't mess up." Noticing his smaller steps closer, she felt her heart begin to pick up speed. 'Get a hold of yourself. He's just moving closer. That's all" she said to herself.

"Do you want wine or anything?" Stepping away from him she walked over to the wine fridge, and opened the door.

"Sure, whatever you have is good." He said looking over his shoulder towards her.

Looking at the various bottles, all were red "Guess red it is." She said taking the bottle out, and then walking over to the counter where she would open the bottle of wine.

John had already taken out two glasses, which weren't hard to find as they sat through frosted glass cupboards.

Both had already finished one glass of wine once dinner was ready. As Kate had put everything into serving dishes, and John had set the table everything was perfect. Smiling together they sat down and began to dish up. Dinner was accompanied by idle chitchat about each other's day and another glass of wine had followed. By the end they had both successfully finished the bottle and almost all of the dinner that was prepared.

Leaning against his chair John smiled, and patted his toned stomach "Wow, can I just say. I haven't had a home cooked meal like that in years. Thank you."

Kate had copied him motion minus the holding of the stomach "I'm just glad it turned out so well."

It was until Kate had stood up when she had felt the wine hit her "I think I'll skip the dishes tonight, and do them tomorrow." She said sitting down again. With John being much bigger then Kate was he didn't seem to have the same effect; however that isn't to say he didn't feel tipsy. "Want me to help you to the living room or something?" he asked taking her hand in his, and then standing up. Kate placed her hand in his, before she knew what was going on they were in the living room. "I'm sorry, I didn't really eat anything today…and I haven't had half a bottle of wine to myself in years…" she didn't know why she was apologizing but it seemed right.

John looked down and began to laugh softly "Don't worry about it. At least you can complete a sentence without hiccupping, or slurring your words."

Kate laughed along with him, "I guess you're right!" leaning over to the other side of the couch she had grabbed the remote and turned the television on. She began to flip through the channels until she stumbled upon her favorite movie. "My favorite, I hope you don't mind. I love this movie!" To his surprise the movie that played before him was Star Wars. "Mine too!" he managed to say as he smiled, it seemed like that's all he's done since the moment he had met Kate.

The movie was about a half hour in when John had shifted closer; Kate looked over a small smile held as he did this. Looking back at the screen, she thought that he was just getting comfortable. Moving closer until their arms had touched he began lifting his arm than wrapped it around her shoulder. Kate's face became flushed as she looked back over at John. "I hope you don't mind." He said in a whisper. Shaking her head she managed a smile "N-no, not at all." Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she looked down, then at the screen. This seemed like high school all over again, the butterflies, the cuddling, if he kissed her she just might faint. Laughing softly by her thoughts John looked over "I love the way you laugh."

Kate looked over at John; all she really wanted to do was kiss his full lips, and to taste his sweet tongue against hers. With the liquid courage still coursing through her, Kate leaned towards John. As if he read her mind he did the same, until their lips had met. Usually by now Kate would pull away and continue to watch the movie. But instead, she shifted her body so it sat slightly sideways, and her hands would rest against his shoulders. John moved his hand that originally rested across her shoulders, to now rest on her waist as would his other, without an issue he had picked her up so she straddled his lap. The kiss would deepen as his tongue would meld with hers. "All I wanted to do was kiss you last night" John managed to say between their kiss. Kate smiled onto his lips "Me too."

John's hands began to caress her back, and hers would rub his shoulders softly. She didn't want to be the first one to be hands on so she had held off with all her restraint. Moving his motion, he had left her lips, and began to travel down until it hit her neck. With closed eyes, and her head tilted sideways Kate trembled with delight. "God you're perfect." He mumbled into her neck. To hear this coming from him gave Kate a jolt of confidence. As he continued to kiss, lick and bite her neck his hands would travel up her side until they both rested on her shoulders, with a soft tug he pulled the cardigan off. With ease she assisted him, and then threw the cardigan on the floor. Taking advantage Kate rolled her hands down his chest, 'he's ripped!" she thought to herself. Wanting nothing more than to take his shirt off, she began to pull upwards. Breaking the kiss to her neck, he looked up and grinned. Taking the collar of his shirt he pulled it up and over his head. Kate's eyes widened as she looked down, she was not worthy of such a man underneath her. Running her fingers across his toned stomach he would inhale deeply as if somehow enjoying this. Under hooded lashes John placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close he kissed her this time more eagerly, and passionately. His hands traveled the hem of her tank top and pulled up; breaking the kiss for a moment she threw it beside her. John's hand would take special notice of her now bare skin, as his hand would travel up her back, to her stomach and finally caressing her breast. Inhaling deeply she bit down on his bottom lip, a low groan would come from John as she did this. Taking his other hand around her waist he sat up. Positioning himself he managed to have Kate on her back and him between her legs. Breaking the kiss he sat up, looking down he would watch as her chest heaved up and down, and her lust filled eyes gazed up. "The things I want to do to you…" he grinned. Biting her bottom lip she took a hold of his hands and pulled him closer to regain their once heavy kiss. With quick movements he removed her bra and placed it beside the growing pile of clothing. His hand would caress her chest again, and his lips would soon follow. Tilting her back she groaned as his tongue lapped her right, while his hand massaged the left. Placing her hand on his shoulder blades she began to softly dig her nails into his back, which would cause another set of groans from him. "Oh god John…" she groaned as he bit down softly. Lifting his head, then moving back to face her he licked his lips "Kate, I want you…" he whispered. Without a response back, she moved her trembling hands down his chest until they rested on the hem of his jeans. Lifting herself slightly she began to kiss him, as her fingers made quick work of the buttons and zipper. With slight tugs of his jeans, they would soon be on the floor. The thought finally set in, she had what was considered a superstar between her legs begging for her. As he bent down to kiss her again, a low buzz rumbled onto the floor, "damnit!" he whispered, leaning down to grab his phone. The caller ID read "Paul L." with a heavy sight he held out his index finger and said "I'm sorry. It's work." Kate pouted but nodded "Take your time."

Smiling he leaned down to kiss her once again and hit the answer button "Hey Paul. What's going on?"

It seemed to be serious as John stood up; this was quite the sight as she had him in only his boxers and socks. "What do you mean? What happened?" he said in a concerned tone. It must not have been good as John walked into the kitchen. When the call had ended Kate had grabbed a blanket in which she wrapped herself up. John looked over at her with a half smile "So, I might have to go back sooner then I thought." Patting the spot beside "How soon is soon?" she asked trying to not sound disappointed, this was bound to happen. John sat next to her and even cuddled under the blanket with her, to his surprise she was still undressed "I have to back Wednesday night." Kate would run her fingers across his forearm as she looked up at him "That's not very long at all." Shaking his head he hooked his hand under her thighs, and around her waist pulling her onto his lap he kissed her again "I'd like to remember this being the best night I've had in a long time."

Laughing low she kissed him back. She'd make sure this night he'd never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'd like to remember this being the best night I've had in a long time."_

_Laughing low she kissed him back. She'd make sure this night he'd never forget._

* * *

The evening was nothing but amazing, from the tender kisses, to the soft touches Kate couldn't get enough of this god like specimen holding her. To her surprise John had been nothing but tentative in his motions; if Kate isn't careful she just might fall for this guy.

The night grew short and sleep was sparse as the sun had begun to rise, Kate was cuddled close into John as his arms draped around her naked chest "When do you have to go again?" tilting her head up to look up at his soft face. "I think my plane leaves at two, so I'll have to leave at noon." Bending down he kissed her cheek softly "but don't worry, we have almost seven hours together. That's if you're still going to call in sick?" This wasn't a common thing for Kate, the only time she had called in sick was a year ago from the flu, but for John she would be willing to "I think I wouldn't function properly." She began to laugh.

His laugh rumbled her back which was a welcoming feeling "That good, huh?"

Kate's face blushed softly, 'you were the best, actually.' she whispered almost inaudible. "Top ten for sure." She said sarcastically.

A sly grin crossed John's lips as the words 'top ten' was spoken. Never in a million years did he think he'd be a top ten for best fucks. "Maybe I can make number one."

Taking Kate's waist he maneuvered her body so she straddled his bare legs. The sight of her perfect body sitting inches from his hungry lips caused a low growl "I really don't want to go today." Placing her arms on John's shoulder then glancing down she couldn't have agreed more. This time round Kate would take control, as she pushed his body so it lies against the couch. "I really don't want you to go either." Leaning down she began to kiss his chest, and her hands would wander his toned arms. John wanting nothing more than to touch her body began to caress her chest, as she would suck and bite at his nipples. His hips would begin to rise and fall as Kate teased his bare chest. "Fuck, Kate. You're driving me crazy…" he said through clenched teeth. She had him just where she wanted him, slowly her hand would travel down his stomach, and then grasped onto his already hard arousal. Continuing her alluring well more like teasing ways she glided his arousal against her already slick slit. Again his hips would begin to rock, in hopes of meeting her entrance "You're already so wet for me…" he said in a low voice. Without saying a word as a grin crossed, she guided his arosal into her wet folds until he filled her "Oh god" her hands rested against his chest as she slowly began to rock her hips. Placing his hands on her waist he began to rock against her, his moans would commingle with Kate's as they both found a rhythm, and petted one another. Kate held her ground when John had tried to switch the position, she loved being in control, and when he gave his slight pouts it drove her wild.

When their motions slowed, and theirs breaths were heavy, Kate pressed her head against John's chest "Wow…" she laughed low. Traveling his right hand up and down her spine he laughed along with her "Wow for sure, babe." Reluctantly Kate slid him out of her then lay beside him. "I think we need to get some kind of sleep, don't you think?" taking his hand, she began to walk towards her bedroom. "I guess. Even though I could go another ten rounds with you." He said slapping her ass. Kate squealed loudly as she crawled into her bed "Guess we'll see how long we sleep, and then we'll go from there." She grinned. Licking his bottom lip he nodded "I'll hold you to that." Walking around he crawled into her bed, his arm would drape around her and pull close. It only seemed to take seconds until they were both sound asleep.

When Kate had woken up and looked at her clock that showed 11:00am, "Shit…" looking over her shoulder she saw the peaceful god sleeping. "John." She shook him slightly "John it's 11:00am….well 01 now." "Wha? 10 more minutes, okay?" John mumbled into the pillow. Sighing low she shook him once more "No John it's 11:00, you have to be at the airport at noon." In one swift motion he hooked her waist and pulled close, lifting his head he smiled "Alright. I'm up." Smiling down at him she couldn't help but press her lips against his. "Mmm" he purred into her mouth. There was nothing more than to be ravaged again, but she knew he had a schedule. "I'll make you something to eat." She began to move away and finally get out of bed. Lifting himself out of the bed he began to rub his eyes "You don't need to. I'll just grab something at the airport." Wanting to argue with him seemed to be no use so she smiled and nodded "At least let me make you some orange juice or something." "Alright, I'll take up your offer on the orange juice." He said walking around the bed to wrap his arms around her, leaning down he kissed her lips. "Get dressed, and I'll meet you in the kitchen" she said walking away to the bathroom, to grab a robe. Tying the robe tight she walked into the kitchen to prepare the juice. John on the other hand had ventured back to the living room to look for his clothes.

The remainder of the morning was spent chatting, laughing and what John's schedule looked like. Even though Kate knew in the back of her mind she had no real chance with him once he left her small hometown. "Well, when you're in town don't hesitate to give me a call." Taking the cup in her hand she slowly drank the smooth coffee. "I was planning on texting, and calling you. If that's okay?" he said drinking the rest of his drink. Feeling like a school girl once again she nodded and blushed "I'd like that."

Looking down at his phone he swore under his breath "I have to go, it's almost noon. I'm already running a little behind, but it's worth it." He smiled, and then began to make his way to the door. Kate followed like a lost puppy the thought of him leaving kind of pained her. What the hell was wrong with her, she met the guy two days ago.

Spinning around he smiled "I'll call you tonight if you're up for it."

"I'll be around." She smiled back.

Giving a sweet soft kiss, he opened the door and then began to walk to his car. Kate stood and watched as he did this. The thoughts of the night before still reeling through her head, had that actually all happened? Or was it all a dream? When the car was long in the distance Kate closed the door, then ran to her phone. She had to tell someone that this happened.

"Hello, Rebecca speaking."

"Hey Beck! How are you?" her voice was a little too cheery.

"Obviously not as good as you, what's up?"

"You will never believe who I had over!"

Suddenly Kate stopped, should she really be telling people? Was that her professional self? Or was this her inner teenager coming out.

"I'll bite, who?"

This was her best friend, and Kate was positive one of John's friends would find out, right?

"John Cena" she whispered.

"You're joking! Tell me everything!"

Kate began to give little details of what had happened last night. This only really consisted of the food, and movie.

When they had both said their goodbyes.

Moving from the kitchen she went back to her bed the smell still lingered of him which caused another smile from Kate. She couldn't wait for him to call her, that's if he did. What if this was just a one night thing? Sitting on the edge of the bed she swallowed the harsh reality "What if this is what he did? Find a female, seduce her and then just leave" she cupped her hands in her face. "Oh god...what did I do?" she mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was gone for so long! Here's Chapter 5!**

* * *

Days had turned into weeks, with no response from John. Kate had felt foolish; the night they had shared was nothing more than a fling. The guilt in the pit of her stomach had never left even to the present as she sat at her desk. There was never an expectation that something would happen between them, but to at least have the decency to call or even a text. But there was nothing but silence. Kate had sent a few texts, nothing crazy to the point of where he would consider her a stalker or a 'groupie'. Just a friend, at least that's how she wanted to make it seem. Quietly she worked on the stack of papers that seemed to grow bigger and bigger as the days had passed. Sighing soft she ran her fingers through her loose hair. "Hey Hunny, ready for break?" a voice said breaking her concentration. Looking up Kate smiled as she shook her head "Nah, I just want to get through this. I might leave early. Not feeling so well."

"Again? You must be getting the flu." Rebecca said leaning against her cubicle.

"Must be" shrugging her shoulder "Thanks for the offer though." She ended it with a soft smile. Rebecca had left Kate to herself once again. Lost in her thoughts she sat at her desk, completely oblivious to what was happening around her. It was as if she had blacked out for what she thought was a minute but turned to be the remainder of the afternoon. "The hell?" she mumbled as she looked at the time. How she had managed to spend two hours just staring at the screen of her computer was beyond her. Slowly she sat up, and began to pack her things. With the awkward goodnight to her coworkers she had left the building and was soon on her way home. The drive was quick and she was soon in her driveway. Smiling to herself she walked up her gravel pathway to the door. She was happy to be home, the plan was to soak in her tub, watch bad movies and then off to bed. Hopefully tomorrow she'd feel better. If not the doctor's it was. Kicking her shoes off, she walked up the stairs to her living room, though the couch looked tempting the bath was calling louder. Making a quick pit stop to the kitchen, she had cut up some strawberries, and poured herself a glass of wine. At least if she was going to have a bath she might as well do it in style. With the bowl of strawberries in one hand and the wine in the other she padded down the hallway to her bathroom. Placing both on the counter she reached over to turn on the faucet, and poured some lavender oil in the rising tub. As it began to fill she walked back to her room where she undressed, and put on a robe. The water echoed inside the house as she walked into the living room to turn on some music, and then back to the bathroom. The tub greeted her like an old friend as she dipped her hand into the lukewarm water "Perfect" she mumbled to herself. Reaching over she turned off the faucets, and disrobed. Reaching for the bowl, and glass she stepped into the soaker tub. Already she felt at ease even though she was just standing. Slowly she began to submerge herself into the water. Placing the items on the edge she rested against back. The smell of lavender and strawberries wafted throughout the bathroom. This was exactly what she needed. Dipping her hair in the water she sighed, the feel of the warm water caused all the stress, and sickness to vanish. Taking her glass she sipped the wine, and ate at the strawberries. Softly in the background music played. Her eyes became heavy as she inhaled the sweet mix of scents. Moments had passed as she sat listening to the music and her breath heave in and out. Images of that night played through her head, John had been the last to touch, and taste her. Never being one to go for stray she had sat and waited for someone to come to her. She had always been that way. Slowly she began to rub her thigh under the water, it felt as if it were someone else, and not her own hands. Urging to continue she moved higher, inches away from her soft mound. Running her fingers along the slit she moaned softly. It didn't take much too get going. As she continued to rub herself under the still warm water, she moaned and bit her lip. Even though no one else was in the house she was adamant on remaining quiet as a mouse. Dipping a finger into her opening she arched and moaned. The feel of the water, and her finger thrust in and out caused her hand to clench the edge which caused the bowl of strawberries to crash onto the floor. Kate would worry about that after, what she needed was her time. Deciding to add another finger inside and her palm rubbing against her clit she moaned. Closing her eyes she imagined a rugged man, with long flowing dark hair cradle his fingers deep inside her, whispering in her ear he wanted to feel her cum around his fingers, to be able to taste her. The images soon turned into John, no longer the faceless long hair stranger. Feeling herself close to release she arched her back against the porcelain tub and scream with delight. Lying against the tub she sucked in the musky air, her body shook as a smile crossed her face. That's exactly what she needed.

John sat in the training room as he spotted Randy work the weights. "So what do you mean you never called her back?" Randy grunted as he raised the weight above his head. "Come on, like it would have ever worked." John grabbed onto the bar as he placed it gingerly on the holder. Randy sat up as he reached for the towel that sat against his thigh "I don't know man. That's kind of a low thing to do." He said into the towel. John scratched the back of his freshly buzzed hair "I'm sure she understands. I mean I haven't gotten anything from her either." Standing up Randy switched spots with John as he lay down. Firmly he grabbed onto the metal rod and pushed up. Looking down at John, Randy slowly shook his head "I don't know dude. Women are complicated." The conversation had ended after that as John managed ten reps, and then sat up. Those words couldn't be any truer, women were complicated. When he was with Elizabeth he never knew exactly what she wanted. From wanting to come home and see her, but then effing off once he showed up at their home. Or the icing on the cake when he had come home and there were a group of ladies waiting for him. It was as if he were some kind of trophy. Wiping the sweat from his face, and then standing to stretch out the muscles, maybe he would give her a call. "Well, I think that's enough for me today. I need to get back to my room. I'm expecting a call from Samantha." A smile spread across his lips. John smiled as he walked over to his locker "It's good to see you guys are still on talking terms." Randy threw on a shirt as he huffed "it's really so I can talk to Alanna. If it weren't for that little one, I wouldn't talk to her." Taking a hold of his duffle bag Randy waved and walked out. Leaving John with himself as he sat on the bench with his hands covering his face, he couldn't imagine talking to Elizabeth, the pain would probably emerge. He could only imagine how awkward it would be for Randy. A low chime came from his bag, wouldn't it be his luck if that was Elizabeth now. Reaching down he grabbed onto his phone, and swiped it open. A text blinked on his screen, taking a deep breath he pressed the envelope. It was from Phil, exhaling loudly he quickly replied that he would be up for something to eat. Knowing he wouldn't have time to shower back at the hotel he grabbed his towel and walked towards the showers. Quickly he stripped off his shorts, shirt and started the shower. The water felt wonderful as it beaded off his chest, and fell on the floor. Running his fingers through his buzzed hair he relished the moment of silence. No camera, no fans screaming, just him and the shower. He loved the fans, and the charity work, but something about a shower and being by yourself it just calming. Turning around he rested his back against the cool tiling as he let the water cascade over his head, onto his chest and down his legs. Leaning down he grabbed the bottle of body wash, and squirting a small amount into his hand he worked the liquid until it was bubbly. Stepping away from the jet of water he began to lather his chest, and arms. The aroma of mint, and aloe wafted through the air, smiling he continued to lather his body. Taking special notice to his soft member that lie between his legs, softly he grasped it and began to lather the area. An ping urged him to continue, he debated for a moment. But, soon stopped as he washed off the soapy substance, reaching for the knobs he turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Quickly he dried himself off and dressed. Taking his phone out once again he quickly texted, 'be there soon' and then walked out towards his vehicle to meet up with Phil.

Kate finished cleaning the strawberries that were scattered across the floor, and placed them in the trash. Her little release left her in a pleasant mood as she poured herself another glass of wine, and turned on the television to watch something exciting. Flipping through the channels turned to be a challenge everything was either commercials or the news. As she was about to give up hope she found a sappy romance movie, and watched. Finishing her glass of wine, she placed it on the table and lied on the couch, and fell asleep. The dreams that she had were once from a romance movie. A brave solider took her in the arms and kissed her deeply. His low voice rumbled her chest as he said that he would never let her go, and that he'd always be there. Never once had she seen his face, and begged to know who he was. In her dream they had made love, at the end he had stayed with her just as promised. Until the low knock came from every side of the walls. Sitting up he began to leave, she begged for him to stay. That he promised. The figure walked through the door, leaving her feel vulnerable, and alone. Her dream blackened, and soon the room filled. Everyone around her smiled as she still lay against the bed. "What am I doing here?" she whispered. Her mother smiled down as she handed the blanketed blob. Kate shot up as she held her chest. "What the hell….no more drinking and watching romance movies at the same time." She laughed weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

John drove in silence as the thoughts of Elizabeth and Kate ran through his mind. Clenching the wheel he questioned why the fear of having another woman share his life scared the shit out of him. It wasn't as if Elizabeth left him in shambles, if anything it was a welcomed problem. Being on the road and having the issues at home was only the icing on the cake called their marriage. Reaching a red light he rested his head against the steering wheel, "This is silly. You had one night with her, and she didn't call you…but I didn't call her either…" he mumbled to himself. The sound of a horn behind brought him out of the trance "I'm better off." Continuing his silent drive, he arrived at the restaurant simply marked L. Phil had raved about the restaurant being the most popular in town, and that only the rich and famous attended. This seemed out of character for Phil. John had assumed they would go to a local pub; share some wings and maybe a beer. Letting out a heavy sigh he found a spot, got out of the vehicle and walked towards the lavish restaurant. To his surprise there was only one man who stood outside, not that he was one for fans following his every move. "Good evening, Sir. Do you have a reservation?" the man asked with a smile. This was way to off for Phil, a reservation. Between their hectic schedule of traveling, working out and promoting the WWE did Phil find the time to make a reservation to a restaurant? "Ugh, it might be under Phillip Brooks." With a curt nod the man looked over the list "Ah yes, Phillip party of two. If you go inside someone will take you to him." Extending his hand the man motioned for John to go through the door. "Thanks." He said walking past him, and into the restaurant. "Holy shit…" he said in amazement. The room was much larger than it had appeared on to outside. Marble pillars stood proudly at the entrance, the walls were the colour of ivory and paintings scattered the walls. A bubbly brunette looked up at him with a wild smile "Good evening and welcome to L." Looking down John smiled briefly "Hello, I'm here with Phillip Brooks." The hostess scrunched her face "Right this way." Spinning around she began to walk towards the crowd of tables until they reached that of one Phillip. With a bottle of a wine almost gone sitting at the table, and his glass half full he gave his crooked pierced smile towards the two. The Hostess looked at John and smiled "Your server will be right with you." She began to walk away but was stopped as Phil said "Thanks doll face." And with one sift motion slapped her ass as he laughed wildly. Shaking his head John sat down and gave an apologetic smile. "Was that really necessary?" he asked looking towards Phil. "Hey, it's not my fault she's wearing a skirt that just passes her ass. It's like she's asking for it." Phil said in defence. There was a reason Phil was single, and why he stayed that way. "Right, so why this place? It seems out of character for you." John said changing the subject. Inhaling deeply Phil ran his finger around the wine glass "Well, I have something to tell you." A curved smile appeared as he spoke "I've been promoted Johnny Boy." Raising an eyebrow John looked at him curiously "A promotion? How so?" Phil bit his lower lip as the curved smile reappeared "You see, McMahon decided that they needed someone fresh, and you can't hold the title forever you know." John had worked hard to become the face of the company, from long hours, to no sleep he did what was needed. Phil being a friend John wanted to be happy for him, but instead jealously took over. Taking a deep breath, John wanted to be the better man. Not throw some temper tantrum like the greats before him "That's great dude. Maybe that means I can take a break from it all." Phil's eyes widened "What? Wait, so you're not pissed?" Laughing low John shook his head "Why would I be pissed? You're right, there needs to be someone new. When they become bored of you I'll be back." The last bit wasn't meant to come out; he wanted to be the better man and not say things that could jeopardize their friendship. "Right man, and what if that doesn't happen?" Phil countered back. Shrugging his heavy shoulders John didn't respond. The remainder of the dinner was quiet; the topic of promotions didn't come back up. Phil had spoken about how Layla was interested in him now that John was divorced, and how Eva Marie was becoming an issue after a one night stand. John sighed softly as he finished his second glass of wine. When would this night be over?

* * *

Kate laid in bed as she listened to sound of the clock tick. The dream she had left her shaken up. Rarely did she dream, and when she did it was usually of something meaningless. Deciding that instead of listening to the clock she would at least listen to music or whatever the television had to offer. Sitting up she reached over and grabbed the controller that sat on the night stand. Hitting a button she turned on her television and began to channel surf. Sadly with it being late at night it was either infomercials, or reruns of crappy shows. About to give up hope she stumbled across Monday Night Raw. "Well, nothing else is on." She said to herself as she got comfortable. It reminded her of the night when she had went to see it live, it was just as cheesy and scripted as before. Kate began to laugh to herself "God, I can't believe I went to this." A familiar song came across the speakers, and out popped the man himself. Kate felt a ping of guilt in the pit of her stomach as she watched. "What was I thinking…" pressing her head against the pillow she listened to the announcer speak. On one hand she wished she could talk to him, and on the other was to never see him again. He was just like every other man she met before. Closing her eyes she forced herself to sleep as the sound of groaning filled her ears.

The morning sun greeted her as she opened her eyes, the night was bliss filled with blackness. Kate began to stretch in her bed, the soft popping sound of her jaw echoed throughout her room. As she began to sit up, the room began to spin and the urge to get sick hit her. Without hesitation she jumped from her bed, and into the bathroom. After releasing what she had eaten the night before she stood up, and walked towards the sink. "Oh god…" turning the faucet on so that the cool water filled the sink she cupped her hands together to gather a handful and began dabbing it onto her cheek and forehead. "Ugh, maybe I will go to the doctors today." She said as if someone was next to her.

After a quick phone call to work, and a quick shower Kate sat in her car looking at her doctor's office. He would tell her that she had the flu and to take it easy. Heaving a heavy sigh she got out of her car and began the walk to the front doors where a woman in white greeted her "Good Afternoon, do you have an appointment?" Kate smiled and nodded "Yes. I'm Kate Samson here for Doctor Graham." The woman quickly typed her name and smiled "Alright, I will tell him you're here. Please take a seat." "Thank you" Kate said as she spun around to find a seat. The wait seemed to take forever as Kate thumbed through an old issue of Us, and People. "I should have brought a book…" she mumbled and continued to look through the magazine.

"Miss Samson." A voice said from the door across the room. Looking up Kate raised her hand "Doctor Graham is ready for you." The woman beckoned for her to follow. Placing her hands onto her thighs she lifted herself up and walked towards the door, and into another room. "Doctor Graham will be right with you." The nurse had said while closing the door. This was the joys of going to see a doctor; you were to wait in a room, and then a smaller room. The wait had not been as long as the wait outside as the Doctor opened the door. He was a handsome man, even though he was much older than Kate, she still found him oddly attractive. "Hello Miss Samson, what can I do for you today?" he said with a smile. Kate sat on the doctor's table as she watched him sit down in the chair in front of her "I think I'm getting the flu, I just want to see if it's just that and not something even worse." The Doctor hummed as he put the stethoscope against her chest "Have you had flu like symptoms?" Kate inhaled deeply as she felt the cool metal touch her skin "I've been getting sick in the morning, and lose my energy by the afternoon." Once the doctor was finished he wrote something down and looked back up "And how long has this sickness been happening?" Thinking for a moment she spoke truthfully "Well, I guess two weeks now." " And have you been sexually active in the past month?" He said without hesitation. Burrowing her brow Kate scoffed "What does that have to do with this?" "Miss Samson, I don't believe you have the flu." He said writing something down again. "What do you mean, I don't have the flu?" Kate demanded. "I think we should do a test, just to make sure." Her Doctor said in the most sincere tone. "I'm not pregnant, there's no way." She said tartly. "It's better to be safe than sorry, and if you're not so be it." He said with a smile. Crossing her arms over her chest Kate huffed "Fine. But it's just the flu doctor." The doctor stood, and opened the cupboard that contained various boxes. Taking a cup he smiled once more "Now if you could please" he handed her the cup without saying anything else. Snatching the plastic cup, Kate jumped off the hospital bed, and opened the door. The doctor pointed in the direction of the bathroom and left her to it. Kate quickly did her thing and walked back to the room where the doctor was already waiting for her. "Thank you." He said putting on a pair of plastic gloves and taking the cup from her. "This shouldn't take long. Please wait inside the room and I will be right back."

Kate waited in the room as she began to panic, she was safe with John and he was the only one that she slept with. "Right? I was safe, right?" she mumbled to herself as she thought.

A low knock rattled the door, which followed the door being open revealing the doctor. "Well…" he said as he sat in the chair. "So? I was right….right?" her voice cracked. Her palms began to sweat as she waited for the answer. The doctor inhaled "Miss Samson…you are…"


	7. Chapter 7

Kate clenched her hands together causing her knuckles to whiten as she waited for the doctor to return. It seemed like hours as she sat in the small room that smelt of lemon. "Come on." She said tapping her foot against the metal hospital bed. The thoughts of her being safe when she was with John coursed through her mind, she was certain they used protection every time they had fucked, that's all it was which was clear to her now. If she were it would have to be John's, Kate was with not anyone before or after her encounter with John. A low buzz of her phone caught her off guard as she jumped a few inches off the bed "Jesus…" Bending down she opened her purse to reveal her phone. The name Rebecca flashed on her screen and the message had said 'Hey Kat! Why aren't you at work? It's boring without you! Feel better!' Kate smiled as she replied that she was at the doctor and would call her after she was done. After her series of texts, she put her phone back and continued to wait. Unable to sit any longer Kate pushed herself off the hospital bed and stepped firmly on the ground. Even though the room was only a few feet she paced back and forth "Ugh, come on!" On queue there was a low knock on the door, and opened slowly. The doctor appeared his face not showing much emotion. Kate sat back on the metal bed as she watched him sit down "Well…" he said placing the papers on his lap. "So, I was right …Right?" her voice cracked. With a deep inhale from the Doctor he spoke quietly "Miss Samson you are not pregnant. I think you may be right." Kate closed her eyes as she exhaled loudly "R-really? Oh god…" Placing her hands on her face she began to laugh. He had her worked up for nothing all her worries soon vanished. The doctor smiled but then became grim "Please watch your symptoms. If you continue to get sick I would like for you to come back." Kate nodded her head as she continued to smile "yes, of course. I will. Thank you Doctor." Standing up she shook the doctor's hand and walked out the door. "Oh Miss Samson" the doctor yelled as she walked down the hall. Spinning around he held her purse in one hand "You forgot this." She had been in such a faze that she left without taking her possessions "Oh, Thank you." She smiled taking her purse. "Please do come back if you continue your symptoms." Nodding her head she assured him she would. As she left the building to her car she screamed with delight. After a stressful couple of hours she was ready to go home, and forget about this day.

* * *

John's night was uneventful after the dinner with Phil. Throughout the remainder of their dinner Phil had managed to snag the hostess number, in promises of a fun night. He was sure Phil kept his promise, as he does with every woman. Instead of following the trend of Phil, John had gone back to his hotel to an empty bed, and a bottle of complimentary wine that sat proudly against the counter. Never had he bothered touching it instead he went to bed forgetting about the news of having his title taken away. As he awoke from his restless night he sat up and began to get ready for the day ahead of him. John was to meet with Vince, and Paul about his title change. "I need a break." He said looking at himself in the mirror, barely recognizing the man who looked back at him. What used to be a vibrant man who barely looked over the age of twenty was tired and sunken. Even though he worked out religiously and ate as well as he could John still felt like an old man. Many things he had accomplished in his lifetime and he was damn proud, but there were times when he would like to forget it all and just settle down. Running his hand over his face a low sigh escaped his lips, who was he kidding? This was his life, what he was good at. Working a 9 to 5 job was not in his cards. "I just need a break, that's all" he reassured himself. Stepping away from the bathroom he packed his things and slung his bag over his shoulder. Maybe if he was lucky Vince would let him leave next week or the week after that. Leaving the hotel room he began to walk down the hall the voice of a female shrieked "Forget it Phil, I'm not some fucking circus freak!" John watched as she clenched her shirt close to her bare chest and stormed down the hall. "That's not what you told me last night." Phil screamed as he popped his head out the door. To his surprise John stood motionless "Sorry man. Girl was a freak last night…" Phil hiked his thumb towards the half-naked woman waiting for the elevator "Now she can't handle a simple move." He laughed and shook his head "Woman I tell you." "Yeah, it's all good man." Shaking his head he continued down the hall to the elevator. The female's cheeks turned a crimson tone as she attempted to fix her shirt. John's eyes widened as he looked away "Sorry, shit. Sorry." A soft chuckle was heard behind John as she the female put her shirt back on "It's okay; sorry you had to see that." She added. John shrugged his massive shoulders once she patted his arm to indicate he could spin around "Don't be sorry. Phil can be an ass at times." She smiled briefly as she looked down "yeah, tell me about it." Looking up at John she flashed a smile "I'm Tara." "John" he smiled back down at her. "Nice to meet you" she said. Once he was about to shake her hand the elevator door opened. "After you." He said extending his hand. She laughed low as she stepped into the elevator. John never had any issues wooing women, if anything it was his gift. Stepping onto the elevator he hit the button to the main floor. Tara had managed a quick conversation along with a slip of her phone number. As the doors opened to reveal the busy lobby he stepped out not saying so much as a goodbye to his new friend. He quickly signed out and walked towards the already waiting car. Throwing his bags into the trunk and walking around to the driver's side where the concierge was waiting with his keys in hand "here you are, sir." Taking the keys out of his hand John smiled "Thanks, and here's a little something." He handed him a twenty.

The drive to the arena was quick and before he knew it he was inside sitting with Vince and Paul. "So, I'm sure you know what's happening. We would like to give Phil a chance, he has quite the following and we could really use the new faces around here." Vince said trying to sound as professional as possible. Paul sat with his hands on the table "What Vince is trying to say we need someone new, someone fresh, someone who can keep the edgier side of RAW alive." Paul looked over at Vince as if to get approval for what he had just said. John knew too well as to what they were trying to say, he had been around long enough to see the rise and fall of many wrestlers. "No that's fine. I was thinking of taking some time off anyway." John said with a smile. Vince's eyes widened as he spoke those words "R-really? Well alright. That's wonderful. You can go after the next Pay Per View." John relished the idea, that would mean only two weeks and he could have some well-deserved TLC "That works for me!" With that it was settled at the next pay per view John would lose his title and fake an injury to be able to take time off. "We'll get the writers on it and we'll let you know from there." Paul said as they both stood up. John followed suit as he stood shaking both men's hands.

* * *

Kate sat on the couch as she drank from the juice container "Ugh, what a day." She mumbled to herself. Resting her head against the back of the couch she closed her eyes. It didn't take very long to drift to sleep as images of her mother appeared with the blanketed blob "Here baby. This is yours." Bending down her mother dropped the blob into her hands "Mom, the doctor said…" without finishing her sentence her mother raised her index finger close to her lips "Shh, baby girl don't always believe that." She began to scream in her dream causing herself to awake to the screams from herself out of her dream. "Okay, it was a dream. I went, and I'm not. It's okay." Kate said taking breath after breath "it was a dream." Sitting up Kate cupped her face "A dream…" She needed a distraction "Rebecca!" Reaching for her phone Kate quickly dialed and Rebecca answered "Hey Hun, I thought you were sick. You're not playing hooky are you?" Kate sighed "No, I'm sick. I need someone here, can you keep me company?" The tone in Kate's voice caused a panic for Rebecca "What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"I'm alright. I just...I'll tell you when you come over."

"I'll be there soon." Rebecca said as she hung up.

Flipping through the channels Kate waited for Rebecca. Stumbling across an episode of Once Upon a Time Kate sighed, if only her life was like a fairy tale. With witches, princesses and princes, to be able to sing a song about how you feel and to find that one known as prince charming, sighing softly Kate rested her head against the pillow as she watched. She had been pulled into the show as Rebecca pulled into the driveway and walk to the door. A ding of the bell brought Kate back to the real world, as she stood to answer the door.

"Hey Girl" Rebecca said with a smile "You don't look sick." Shrugging her shoulder Kate beckoned for her to enter the house "Just the flu like I had thought." Lifelessly Kate walked up the stairs to sit back on the couch. "Really? You'd swear something else happened." Rebecca said jumping on the couch beside her. Rebecca had always been there for Kate, they had talked about everything with no judgment or sarcasm. Fiddling with a strand of her hair Kate took a deep breath "My doctor suggested I take a pregnancy test…" Rebecca covered her muffled laughs as she looked at Kate "What do you mean? You're the safest person I know." "Yeah, it caught me off guard as well." She replied. Rebecca reached out to hug Kate "Don't worry. If you were you'd have more signs then being tired all the time." Kate may have forgotten to tell Rebecca about the getting sick in the mornings, she knew if that was to spill out Rebecca would freak out. "Yeah, you're right." Smiling "Want to watch a movie?" she said turning to face the television. "Sure, let me pick though!" Rebecca said taking the remote and began to flip through the channels. It seemed like Raw was always on when Rebecca stopped to watch the match "Well, I haven't seen this one yet. Let's watch it!"

The girls sat watching the matches, Rebecca would cheer and Kate would sigh. This was not what she had in mind. "Hey , whatever happened with John?" Rebecca asked. Shrugging her shoulders "He never called back." Kate attempted to seem like it hadn't affected her. Looking over Rebecca's mouth opened slightly "What do you mean he never called you back?" Again Kate shrugged trying to appear as though it didn't bother her. "Where's your phone?" Rebecca said looking around until she found the phone sitting perched into its docking station. "Rebecca don't!" Kate said trying to take the phone from Rebecca's grasp. "Just because he's famous doesn't mean he can be a dick about it." Looking through Kate's contacts she gasped "You still have his number!" Hitting a button Rebecca pressed the phone to her ear. Kate sat mortified, what if he picked up?

"Hi, is this John?" Rebecca said in a sickly sweet tone. Kate sat her fingers clenching the edge of the couch as she listened to the one sided conversation "Wonderful. Listen, do you remember Kate?" she paused "You do?" Rebecca winked as she continued "Look what you did was pretty low…I don't care if you had a hectic schedule!" Rebecca smiled "I think that's a good idea. You do that." Handing the phone to Kate she began to panic. Motioning 'no' Rebecca smiled as she pressed the phone to her ear once more "Maybe another time, John… Bye" Rebecca placed the phone on the table as she smiled. "What the hell was that? Why would you do that?" Kate raised her voice. Laughing hysterically Rebecca tried to form words "It was needed, and now he knows to call you. I did you a favour!" Running her fingers through the loose strands of hair Kate began to panic, that's all she needed a friend to call to do what she should have done all along. "Damnit Rebecca…This isn't what I wanted!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you are enjoying what I've written so far. To be able to share my story has been exciting and nerve racking. haha. Never in a million years would I ever think of writing fanfiction, and if it wasn't for one special person to push me I wouldn't be here. But, I can't just thank him. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story, it means so much to me. -Dorenda**

* * *

John sat perplexed with what happened moments before. When he had seen Kate's name flash across the caller I.D. nerves, and excitement all rolled into one flew through his body. After what was thought to be an amazing conversation with a woman he couldn't keep his mind off was shot down as a husky woman took a strip off him. If Kate had given him a chance to talk he would have explained why there were no phone calls, or texts. Instead, he was told 'no' and promptly hung up. Running a hand across his buzzed hair he sighed "What was I thinking…"

"What has you so deep in thought, Love?" An accented voice said from behind him.

"Huh?" Looking over his shoulder stood a short brunette with caramel skin. "Oh, it's nothing, Layla."

Smiling she closed the distance between them "Well, you know if something is bothering you I'm always here to help you." She purred as her hand rested delicately on his chest. Stepping back John wasn't in the mood for her games "Thanks Layla. I should get going." As he began to walk away Layla grabbed onto his wrist softly "Hey, before you go. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to get something to eat some time."

"Maybe, see you later."

The trek was short as he entered the hotel, waited for the elevator and finally reaching his room. Hearing the sound of a female laugh echoed from Phil's room made John question if it was the same female from the night before. Shaking his head John fished his room key and opened the door. Sighing heavily as he dropped his bag onto the floor, kicked his shoes. Walking over to the bed he sat down running his hand across his face. "Just call her you pussy." He mumbled to himself. Taking his phone out of his pocket "you can do it." He coaxed himself. Thumbing over the contacts until it sat upon Kate "What's the worst she could do? Say I don't want to talk?" Moments passed as he tried to convince himself to hit the send. John needed to explain why he did what he did and so be it he would. With enough courage and a well-planned script he listened as it rang.

It rang only a few times until a soft voice answered "Hello?" A smile crossed John's lips "Hey, Kate? It's John." There was a brief pause of silence until she spoke "Oh, Hey…How are you?"

"Good, busy, but good. What about you?" he tried to hold back his giddiness.

"Oh, you know. Work, come home, work. The usual"

"At least you have a home to go to and not some cramped Hotel." He laughed softly.

"Yeah, I guess."

An awkward silence took over until Kate took a heavy breath "So, is there a reason why you're calling so late?"

"Yeah actually…" he paused why did she have to be so damned direct "Listen, I'm sorry Kate. Between my hectic work schedule and everything I just never had time…"

"Right, so you couldn't take five minutes out of your busy schedule to at least say hello, or hey thanks for that one night." She argued.

Giving a heavy sigh he wanted to say the right thing to make it better "You're right. I should have and I didn't. I'm an asshole…"

"John, that's not what I said. I just find it hard to believe that you couldn't at least take five minutes of your time." She interjected.

John sighed she was right, and even though they were on the phone she still made him crave her more.

"I am sorry Kate. What we did was not just a one night stand…" running his hand through his buzzed hair "How can I say this without sounding like a creep? I like you Kate, and if you give me another chance maybe we can talk some more?"

A brief pause caused John to rethink his honesty, swearing under his breath at the silence he felt foolish.

"I can't take back what's already happened, but I'm calling you now. That has to account for something, right?"

"You're serious? You think a phone call will set my mind at ease? I'm sorry John but I'm not some floosy who will be suede because you called." Her tongue was sharp. It was what he needed to hear, women before Kate buckled down after he said he was sorry. She had been the first to stand defiant and tell him 'that wasn't enough'.

"What can I say to fix this?" He said out of option, sorry could only go so far and everything he thought she wanted to hear seemed to backfire.

"There's nothing that can be said. There was a reason you never called, and the only reason now is because my friend called you and well I'm sure you felt guilty for not giving some kind of correspondence."

"I'm sorry Kate. What we did was not a one night stand to me…okay?"

"Goodbye John." Her voice was weak

"Kate, wait." She had hung up on his once she had said goodbye.

Sitting on the bed with the phone still clutched in his hand he thought about his upcoming vacation and how a trip to Canada just might be in the cards.

* * *

Kate was shocked as hell when she had seen the name appear on her phone. The idea of letting it go to voice mail almost took over, but then she wouldn't be able to hear his voice. He had her hook line and sinker as he spoke. It wasn't the fact that he was a superstar, or on t.v there was something about him, something genuine. This made it tremendously difficult as she played the bitch card while she spoke to John. What she wanted to say was that she accepted his apology and if at all possible venture back to Calgary. Instead, she said what was needed and then hung up before he could defend himself.

Knowing that he had thought of her, and her thinking of him set Kate at ease. Not only was it her who felt the way she did. She could have kissed Rebecca and told her thanks for pushing them together. Perhaps this while thing might just work out the way it was suppose to.


End file.
